Darkness and Light
by meagoya
Summary: Katherine just turned eighteen, and her father has decided she needs a job, at his company, so since she has been helping him her whole life, he makes her manager over a new branch in Japan. New house, New town, new spirits talking to her and following her around. Great what could go wrong! Except for the fact that all of humanity could fall into never ending darkness.
1. Katherine

I will introduce characters before they come into the story to give a bit of a background on them. These first two chapters will be those, the first story chapter will be third on the list. Let me know what you think.

Katherine: Purification

Age: 18

Family:

Father: John during her young life they were very close, he taught her how to fight and that she needed to stick up for herself. He also taught her how to handle money.

Mother: Anna, always understand and kind to everyone, her mom was her role model for almost everything, Katherine was always interested and hoped that one day she could be as gentle and kind.

Personality: Quick on her feet, trips on her words and communication. She's always smiling and trying to make people happy even when she's not. Tries to be kind and considerate to everyone but has a really hard time when she doesn't know someone or doesn't like them.

Appearance: Mid back blonde hair with almond shaped blue eyes, sun kissed skin and triangle face. Wears, what she can find in her closet.

Pet Peeves: Anyone who makes her friends upset or causing them discomfort.

Drive: To be loved and to love.

Greatest fear: not being strong enough to protect herself or others, being taken advantage of, clowns and slightly of the dark.

Greatest Strength: making those around her feel positive and good.

Past: She is the only child of the CEO of the biggest import: export companies, raised in comfort her father always pushes to help people when and if he can but doing his research behind it. When she went into high school her father made her go to a public high school so she would get to know the world a bit more, however it resulted in her making the news about getting into fights with people a lot. So much so that the media made her out to be a rebellious gangster who fought to solve all her problems making it hard for her to have any friends. However what the media left out was that everyone she got into a fight with was a bully that teachers didn't take care of or gangster themselves trying to attack her and her classmates.

Things got worst when her parents divorced, kids making fun of her more talking about how her attitude made her parents split and Katherine believes it. Once the divorce was final Anna disappeared, kids kept saying Katherine "got rid of her" finally her father pulled her out of school and had her finish with a private tutor causing her to graduated a year early. However she still got into occasional fighting which John was ok with as long as she didn't get on the news and since he's so busy with work he tries to make her as happy and comfortable as possible so she won't leave him like her mother did.

Powers: Purification, hand to hand, gymnastics


	2. Koga

Air - Koga:

 **Age** : 19

 **Family** :

Mother: Anna they had a really good relationship, his mother taught him how to fight and how important it was to protect those important, she helped as much as possible with schooling but she had a really hard time.

Father: John They almost never saw him, he was always working or telling them what to do.

Sister: Rina they were twins and almost always together where as he was strong and loved sports, she was smart, but sky and very sweet. He was always fighting someone off for her. Much of his "bad reputation" was because he got into fights protecting her.

 **Personality** : Very serious at first but then playful and flirtatious, very protective. He says what he needs to rather he thinks you'll like it or not.

Appearance: Almost always has his hair into a ponytail with a headband of some kind that matches his sweet bands, most of the time with a t-shirt, jeans or baggy pants with tennis shoes. When it's cold he wears a hoodie.

 **Died** : In a car crash three years ago pushing his sister out of the way. They had been walking home and their light was green with a car speed around the corner. He didn't have reaction to jump and push her clear enough. The driver was drunk, Koga swore to never drink after he came back to life.

 **Pet Peeves** : Drunk drivers, people or use or abuse others, because of his mother and sister he has a hard time fighting girls with all his strength but will is necessary.

 **Greatest fear** : losing his loved ones.

 **Greatest Strength** : When those around his are put in danger Koga reaches a strength he usually is unable to reach.

 **Powers** : Control of air, hand to hand combat and when his powers are strengthened he can fly.

 **Past** : He grew up rather normally, his family was well to do, he was manager or a few companies though Koga can never remember the names. His mother was a stay at home woman whom took great care of them, always making them think of what other's feel and why they would react that way, Koga doesn't like to admit the mind set but he does have it making he understand people a lot more than normal. Though doesn't show it, they moved around a lot making it to where he didn't make many friends besides his family, maybe a few quick friends but not too often.

 **Drive** : Koga wants to become strong and protect those he cares for then have a family of his own.


	3. Chapter 1 The Change

"Wait what?!" I ask my father standing up and almost slamming my hands on his desk, he raises an eyebrow at me with his large hands folded in front of his lips, I sigh and sit back down,

"I'm starting a new branch in Japan and I want you to be the manager, the job is full time, five days a week and most of the work can be done from the house, you will have to move there and make an occasional appearance but nothing too formal." he says leaning back, "Honestly, I thought you'd be happy." he says opening his eyes as if questioning me, "Unless you have other plans or dreams?" he asks, I sigh again and shake my head, "Good, here is all the information you'll need, you'll be moving into the vacation home we have there and I've already turned the home into your name if you want to change anything. It's fully staffed and with your paycheck you can keep it that way since the staff lives at the house anyway. And the private Jet is waiting for whenever you're ready" he explains staring into my blue eyes, I stare right back into his dark brown eyes.

It's widely known I look almost exactly like my mother but my personality fits my father to everyone's dismay. However unlike my father, I don't have his experience or power so I usually end up in fights where as my father makes them regret the day they met him, if he dislikes them. I nod at my father taking the envelope then look above him, I can see his aura dancing around in happiness that I accepted then smile at him,

"You'll have a few other managers that will take care of most of the work, you'll just make the big decisions, take to customs from time to time, in other words trying to make people like you." he says in a warning tone on the last part, my smile turns into a sarcastic one,

"Oh but daddy I'm so enjoyable to be around and I make oh so many friends!" I say clashing the tan folder on my chest, then laughing a bit, "You know I'll try." I add giving him a real smile, the edges of his lips turn up revealing his pearly white teeth against tanned skin, we hug tightly then as I turn I can hear him trying to ruffle a chuckle as I do my own.

My father's house is above the company he owns, that way he's never too far from work. In truth once it gets going not much needs to be done, besides a few crisis's that happen every few weeks and since we make enough we can pay someone to be manager and not have to really come in, but dad prefers we do ever once in a white to see what's happening that way managers don't get any ideas, long story.

As I make my way down the long hall ways I realize the walls and ceiling is grey and the floor is black making it look like some kind of haunted office. The one thing I am grateful for is that I'm not closterfobic because all the rooms and hall ways are small and cramped just like this city.

"Lady Katherine?" my maid asks opening my bedroom door for me, it's not my real bedroom but when I come visit my father it is, I smile and nod at her, "I've packed most of your stuff." she states following me in, there are three suitcases on my bed all dark blue. They must have brought my stuff over, explaining why Rina is here and not at my apartment. "Your father says you can buy anything else you need when you get there." she adds I turn to her,

"Thanks Rina, will you be coming with me?" I ask clasping my hands behind my back, Rina has black hair that is shoulder length, it's soft like silk with dark brown eyes that are always filled with warmth, she has pale skin due to always being in side. she shakes her head no and I lower my head,

"But I got something for you." she says, at this I meet her eyes to see a small box, I look at her in confusion, "Please." she states handing it to me, I smile while opening it then gasp and feel tears in my eyes, inside the box is a silver locket with a single ruby on the top left side, the locket is oval shaped the exact necklace my mother always wore on the inside is a picture of my mother and I with father on one side and mother on the other,

"Thank you." I say my voice cracking, she hugs me tightly I note how strong her arms are, probably from doing so much housework,

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed one of your pictures to make a replica." she says, taking a deep breath I turn around, without a word she puts it on, "just don't let your father see it, he may not like it as much." she says putting a hand over her perfectly shaped lips, I giggle and nod doing the same, "By the way, happy birthday." she says we hug once more then I look down at my watch,

"Thanks, I've already said bye to my father so I want to go ahead and leave." I say picking my bags up, she takes them from me,

"Are you sure you don't have anyone else?" she asks, I smile,

"Besides you and father, no, not really. Why?" I ask, she smiles shaking her head,

"Just checking." she says as I take on of the bigger bags while she has two. Heading down I call over a taxi to take me to the airport where the jet is waiting, once we have the bags inside I hug Rina tightly, she waves as the driver heads down the street.

I take a deep breath while running my hand over my new locket, just then a clump of my bright blonde hair falls in front of my eyes, moving it behind my ear I notice how soft my hair really is. I don't really mess with it often since Rina does my hair everyday. I have tanned skin since I'm outside running most of the time, I'm not very muscular but I do have a fit body.

The next few hours are a blur as I get on the jet and stare blankly at a wall pretending to watch a movie they put in for me. None of them speak to me, too scared since the news reports about my "gangster life" in high school is still going around, I huff as I see a report and a video of me punching a few guys in the face, truth is they were groping a girl in my class, I tried to tell the teach but no "I didn't see it therefore there is nothing I can do against it" the teacher said, well guess what, I saw it along with the scared look on the girl's face no next time, I took care of it. Does media care about that? No, only the part where I put three guys in the nurse's office with bloody nose, black eyes and bruises. I just hope Japan doesn't have these reports there, then maybe people will actually talk to me outside of my father's employees.

"Madam?" a waiter asks, I meet his head then try to see his eyes but his head is lowered, I can hear the fear in his voice, "We're about to land." he says, I nod thanking him as he walks away then buckle my seat belt. After we land the waiters put my stuff into a black limo, I raise an eyebrow at the driver and limo he chuckles,

"It's only for today Miss. Your father knows you like to drive yourself." he says opening my door, "I'm Ron by the way." he says offering his hand, I smile shaking it,

"Katherine, nice to meet you, and thank you." I say bowing, he smiles widely nodding and replaying my greeting, thank goodness for difference continents that have different news casts. I say to myself once my door is closed, I watch the scenery go past, my heart starts skipping a beats as I see that this city is very green I notice that a lot of people have good auras, some have darker but not too many. A flash is seen out of the corner of my right eyes but when I try to look nothing is there. I sigh then sit back in my seat, I always try and block out the spiritual world because it sometimes becomes hard to tell the difference then people think I'm crazy for talking to air.

Once we get to my new house I try not to gasp, father and I haven't been here for years so I barely remember it. But it's a total of ten acres on the edge for town it has a stone wall with grape and rose vines around the wall making it impossible to see over, for ten feet. Everything is covered with green there are two big oak trees beside the driveway when you come in providing more privacy than bushes that cover to the top of the car and over in an archive for shade. Behind the bushes are flowers and a much of Moss and rock gardens, along with a few pounds with fish.

The mansion is not for parties or visitors, just us relaxing. Meaning the bottom floor has a dining room with seats for ten people it's a wooden polished table with a red runner across and white roses as the centerpiece, a huge crystal can dali error hangs on the ceiling the floor is made of marble for the dining room the walls are painted white and look Greek with pillars a large kitchen is to the left all white and stainless steel, we have a Y shaped staircase going up to the second floor with a red carpet and wooden railing but behind the stairs case and to the majority of the first level is a complete gymnasium, gym pool and hot tub with a waterfall into the hot tub. Also a few bathrooms between the gym and dining room.

The second floor has a video game room, bathroom and overlooks the main floor since some of the gymnasium cuts into the second floor it's more like an extension of the first floor. Following the staircase you come into the the third floor which is a whole floor with four master bedrooms with master bathrooms attached and your own laundry room in the center is a sitting area with a small bookcase mini fridge and microwave it can seat eight people. The carpet is still red but the walls are now a very slight golden, mostly because of the lights, the seats are painted gold with red cushions all facing a coffee table with plates, bowls and coffee cups bellow the table in a cabinet. All the rooms are the same size with almost the same setup but completely different designs some rooms make you feel like you step into another world. There is another level above this one that is the same setup, I might look into an elevator as my first upgrade. There is a building to the left size of the house that is just bedrooms and bathrooms where the maids, butlers and a few gardner's life if they so choose. To the right side of the house is a three layered greenhouse and aviary. Behind is any party animals dream with a pool, hut tub, a few grills, fire pit, canopy, two seated tree swing and some seats all around the fire pit.

A maid greets me at the second floor bowing, I can see annoyance in her Aura but her face shows nothing but a present smile. This is another reason negative people don't get along with me too well at first, none of their masks and smiles can hide their true feelings.

"Hello Miss. Katherine, I am Angelique, if you ever need anything let me know." she says tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes, however her Aura is saying (I have had to bush my button looking after this place and now I have to look after a snot nose spoiled Brat! It's a good thing I'm being paid so much) it's red with fury with a clenched fist in the air glaring at me,

"Thank you, may I call you Angie? Also please just Katherine or Kat will be ok." I say trying to be nice. I pay her to be nice to my face not inside and out. She looks surprised and her Aura shuts up making me almost smirk but I hold it in,

"Um yes of course. Would you like your old room?" she asks, opening her eyes and taking a few steps back while turning then continuing up the stairs,

"Yes please." I reply that's when I notice she has mid back hair pulled into a high ponytail and forest green eyes however she has tanned skin and very firm muscles I could see them half way up the stairs case. She leads me to the first room on the left side of the third floor and I gape at the inside to the left is a small sitting area for four people with wooden chairs and small pillows with a wooden coffee table. To the right is a small kitchenette agent the back wall is a small library with a door to what I assume is my closest on the middle of the back wall is a queen sized bed with thick curtains that can close completely with wooden night stands. The left side of the room and to the black is a desk with a computer then another door to the bathroom.

I hear Angie chuckle behind me as I gape, I put my bag on my bed that is a light blue color as is the entire room, light blue and silver, then floor reminding me of a sandy beach. The walls are silver with a blue tint any pillows are light blue with silver designs. I walk into my closet to find four hanging areas into the wall with drawers between and double doors leading to a balcony that has a two seated area and overlooks the backyard. It has blue curtains that decorate the walls not in use for clothing or shoes. Dark wood walls with tan floors and lights on the floor that are with a slight blue color. I walk into the bathroom and almost melt, there is a closet toilet, which I love and a two sink area, a huge garden bath that I can actually fit in then a separate shower that has a computer hooked on with jets, timers and a bunch of settings.

"is this real?" I ask looking at Angie, she nods, that bathroom is all white with dark wood save for the shower with is glass and tan tile the door beside the sinks leads back to my bedroom and I take a deep breath, "Ok, so what's the catch?" I start mumbling sceptical,

"Nothing your father had this built for his and your mother's honeymoon the as an anniversary getaway." Angie says, I sigh the plot down on the bed,

"Well that explains why he gave it to me, no need for it anymore." I reply, mostly to myself, Angie leaves letting me settle in I guess but I can shake the feeling of being watched, the sa,etc flash goes by my eyesight but still nothing there. I rub my eyes as I begin putting my stuff away that the butlers brought up. It didn't take long.

"Wow, so rich girl finally arrives, must be nice having multiple homes." I hear a voice say, sarcasm and venom dripping from his voice, I look around but don't see anyone, "scoff, just look at her, must be hard having to do something for yourself." the voice spits again, I growl and clench my foster,

"Ok you know what, if you don't like me that fine, go ahead and judge but know that you're no better for making snap judgments and I do a lot on my own thank you. At least have the decency to insult me where I can't hear you or at least come out where I can smack that swear off your face!" I yell out suddenly a face comes two inches from mine glaring,

"What? Did you hear me?" he asks his face fading in and out. I jump back against the wall trying not to scream since everyone would think I am nuts already. So I just nod then wonder why I'm replying, "yes!" he yells jumping or we'll, flouting up and down, "Do you know how long it's been since I have had an actually conversation?" he asks coming closer, I try to push him away but my hand fazes through, slowly I look at him again, he takes the hit and backs up then sits in the air cross legged. He has long black hair that is gathered into a high ponytail with striking sky blue eyes, his skin is very tan. He has on a grey head band with sweatband on his wrists, a black t-shirt slightly loose on him. I barely notice his blue jeans and black tennis shoes due to him fading in and out again.


	4. Chapter 2 Koga

Ok, so yea sure I've seen a bunch of aura's and things normal people can't see, even sometimes Spirits but I've never heard them talk! They've never come up to me just flew by, but now here I am sitting down while talking to a spirit or rather dead guy, he says his name is Koga and that when he had died the reapers told him he wasn't supposed to die yet. So they allowed him to stay on earth as a spirit and make his choices that would end up affecting him just as his choices when he was alive would affect him. Right now my head is like ice in a blender,

"Wait, so whatever you do right now still determines where you'll go when the actual time you were supposed to have died happens, at which point they will come get you again?" I ask rubbing my temples, he nods, "but then, what did they mean by choices?" I ask, he sighs,

"Well you see there is a lot going on in the Spiritual side of the world, there are those who push back their time of death." he states rubbing his head, I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms feeling the jet lag,

"Ok you know what I think that this Spirit world has nothing to do with me since I'm still alive so I'm going to go to bed." I say standing up,

"Hey wait, spirits don't sleep what am I supposed to do with you asleep now that I know I can actually talk to someone." he states flouting behind me, "does this mean you're going to ignore me?" he asks I can hear a slight desperation in his voice so I turn and smile at him reassuringly,

"Of course not, I'll still talk to you, just when I'm alone and not at work." I say lying down, he smiles for a second then crosses his arms and nod approvingly, "you're not going to watch me sleep are you?" I ask staring at him, I can see a faint blush appear as he turns away,

"No!" he shouts then flies away, I smirk while closing my eyes.

The next morning I wake up with a knock on my door, I groan while turning over and pull the covers over my head,

"Go Away!" I shout to my intruder, but they come in and I hear a sigh. I ignore them while trying to go back to sleep, I hear the curtains open and hiss at the bright light coming thru my blankets,

"Miss, you need to get up and go to work, it's your first day." she states, I sigh then sit up and glare at her, "Miss. Rina made sure I was aware of your hatred of mornings." she adds putting my breakfast on the coffee table, "I got you your coffee as well, two cups as Rina said." she explains placing my creamer and sugar beside the two cups, "What would you like to wear today?" she asks going over to my closest, I rub my eyes standing up,

"I don't know, maybe just some black slacks with a dress shirt and open toed shoes please." I grumble in reply while sitting down and picking my plate up, she nods while going to get them, "Did my father say how long I have to be there today?" I ask then notice a black laptop on the coffee table beside my breakfast,

"No, but this was in the mail today, with a note saying that it has your work already downloaded." I hear her yell from my closest, I glare at the computer then open it an icon starts blinking then a cell phone icon pops up. I accept and my father's face appears, I yelp throwing my cinnamon toast in the air,

"Well at least I know what that's for now." I say glaring at him, I hear his deep heart felt laugh through the computer,

"I see you're in a good mood today." he says sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I'm sure Angelique has told you about work. It's only introductions today, a tour and description of what you'll be doing two hours tops, in the same package as this computer should have a debit card and new ID. after work you can get anything you need however you might want to hurry up since you have to be at work at eight o'clock and it's already seven, twenty minutes to get there." he says then the screen goes black I pale feeling the blood drain from my face then stuff my face and chug my coffee, Angi comes out of my closest with my outfit. I don't even look at it just grab and change into it I run or well hop down the hall as I get on my open toed shoes but fall flat on my face,

"Angi! Car?" I question,

"To the left of the house in the garage, keys are on the right side as you open the door!" I hear her yell down the hall. I jump up running down the stairs trying not to fall again, suddenly Koga appears,

"Morning trouble?" he asks snickering, "by the way you missed a button." he states pointing at my lop sided shirt, I growl thankful I have a white tank top on under the light red dress shirt, it's half length sleeves that fold once and barely come to my pants line, the black slacks open up a bit more at the bottom and barely touch the ground to my open toed black pumps. I glare at him fixing the shirt then try to tie my hair into a ponytail coming to the first floor,

"Anything you need before you leave for the day Miss?" one of the butlers ask,

"Yea and express elevator." I joke but thank him anyways going into the garage I see a 2016 Chevrolet Volt that is electric blue in the closest spot and grab the remote marked "Volt" on the key hook not bothering to look at the other two spots. Koga phazes in next to me and leans back as I drive away safely but as fast as I can, "darn morning!" I say following the gps that is already programmed for my work,

"Hey don't blame time for your lack of responsibility." he scoffs, I growl,

"If you're just going to criticize me then get out!" I yell making a turn, I can see his smirk from my side vision looking at the clock I see that it's seven fifty five and I still have five minutes to get to work. At least I'll make it to the building on time,

"You know I think that this is one thing I don't miss about being alive, always having to be somewhere." I hear Koga say, I feel a vein pop in my head and swerve around a corner throwing him out of the car once I'm at the building I see a spot with my name and pull into it. I rush into the building immediately being greeted by a resepsinoustest,

"Good morning Miss Katherine!" he says standing up, I meet his eyes and nod, "I'm Derek." he says bowing, I return his greeting and he starts showing me around, "These lower levels are all packaging and sending off packages, however the upper level is for the office, meetings, and all the computer work." he explains, the lower levels are all open with no walls besides the bathroom and outer walls which is all white with a blue strip in the middle, the equipment is making louds sounds as it carries boxes down from trucks while the workers sort. "This level is for bringing stuff in the upper level is export and an exilator louds everything in the trucks or air plan that way nothing is mixed up." he explain quickly, I continue nodding while following him, once we get to the third floor I notice it's the same coloring as my father's office back home, I sigh feeling as if everyone could hear me, all that can be heard throughout the office is computer typing. He leads me into an office that is all black with a glass deck and leather chair, "This is your office." he states opening the door, I note the high tech computer and completely glass wall between my office and the rest of the third floor. No privacy, so always keep my head behind computer if Koga decided to visit, which speaking of him he flies down next to me and starts screaming about how rude and mean I was for throwing him out of the car. I ignore him and focus on Derek who is telling me that he's the manager while I'm away and will be giving me reports everyday.

Finally he tells me I will only have to come in three times a week for meetings as long as I keep up with work at home. Derek has shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes but pale skin and a small frame although he stands about a head taller than me, I turn looking at him then see his Aura it's black and glaring at me (why do I have to take orders from her! She's five years younger than me and the only reason she got this job was because her father owns the company) it shouts. I smile at him and I notice something odd it flashes blue and smiles back (maybe she's not so bad) it states but then turns black again. I look closer and try not to gasp at a second aura showing up however it's dripping with black drool and darkness coming off in a cloud with long claws and red eyes. I hear Koga become silent behind finishing his rant but then look at him casually to not alert Derek to see Koga going into a fighting stand. He and the second aura start fighting fazing through desks, trying to look at Derek and not the fighting behind him I smile again noticing the aura is mostly black with sparks of blue.

"Thank you Derek, I really appreciate you showing me around." I say going up to him, "So tell me when did you start working for this company, do you enjoy your work here?" I ask him while sitting down, he looks taken back but smiles, I snort as Koga throws the strange creature out of the building via the wall. Koga jumps after him shouting but of course I am the only one that can hear them.

"Um, four years and as much as one can enjoy work. By the way we have a large shipment of cars coming in, they demand you oversee the stock before it goes. Along with a few new customers that want to make a contract, they left a message, I'll send over the information. Although we're a new branch here many customers worked with the main branch or have heard of us so now that shipments will be cheaper with us already here many people are going to be coming in soon." Derek explains, I nod then login the the computer and open up the emails he sent me with his tablet, looking over then I nod, a few technology companies, and food industries,

"Schedule the meeting between eleven and four tomorrow, I'll be coming in then, as for this shipment I need to look over when is it coming in?" I ask typing reminders for myself on the computer, Koga the thrown into my office and phazes in front of me. The creature lands on top of him and tries to break his neck but Koga kicks it in the stomach then punches it in the face.

"Three days from now, excuse me I just got a notice, Susen one of our agents just got a call from from a Japanese tradition store who is asking is we can transport goods from their store to another location in the United States since our way would be cheaper than them doing it themselves." Derek says I nod,

"Isn't that what we're here for? Tell them yes and make a meeting for new week since I'll already be here three times this week please." I ask, he nods typing on his computer, "Make sure to send me notifications of all our transports, their status, when they go out and come in with all inventory count and information." I say continuing to type to see what all contracts we have at the moment, "Also I want a routine check updated on equipment and workers make it every two months for equipment and five of workers." I say pulling up files,

"Oh ok, Miss. I thought this was your first job." he states a bit surprised, I smile meeting his eyes finally, I hear an ear piercing screech behind me followed by the creature and Koga flying by,

"Officially yes but I used to help my father all the time back home." I reply then see Koga flying up,

"Dang it! He got away." he snaps standing beside me, Derek nods then excuses himself. I sigh pretending to continue my work,

"What was that?" I ask looking at Koga threw the corner of my eyes, he growls then sits on top of my deck looking at me,

"Part of a spirits trial, remember when I told you that some people try to extend their life as a spirit?" he questions, I nod, Koga scoffs then looks out my window, "That's one of them, that thing used to be a human until they decided to suck the life away from another living human to survive, refusing to go to spirit world in peace." Koga explains, a bunch of notification come on my computer and I groan then drop my head on my deck before sitting up and sorting thru. I make folders of all the different contracts and shipments coming thru,

"What will happen to Derek?" I ask while still working,

"If I can't find that thing and destroy it soon, he'll die." Koga states, I freeze up then hit the intercom for my receptionist, Derek comes in panting a bit, obviously he's scared of me at the moment,

"Derek? I thought you were manager not recepsonest." I say glaring at him slightly,

"We haven't found anyone yet Miss." he says his eyes dropping, I nod, "Is there anything you need?" he asks,

"No, I won't take you from your work, I'll get it myself when I'm done here, thank you." I say smiling at him, he nods slowly then backs out and goes into his office next to mine. Koga and I are silent for the remainder of my time there. When I'm finally finished Derek walks me out and to my car talking about my meeting tomorrow, I'm basically staying in the same room the entire time going from one meeting into another. They'll talk about all this nonsense about how their company came to be, what they stand for and how their products can help people then get down to the size and necessities of packaging, the cost of it and how much they'll pay us. I've been to a few and fell asleep to pass the time, guess I won't be doing that tomorrow. Once at my car I thank Derek again then we exchange a goodbye as I drive away,

"He only has until the blue sparks turn black." Koga says, "Where ever that thing is it has to come back to him, I'll come with you tomorrow see if I can't take it out then." Koga says sighing,

"So that's what you do, just fly around the city looking for those things?" I question, he nods,

"The reaper told me that I had three choices, one merely exist and follow humans around until my time came, two suck the life from humans to extend my time but that would rack up to evil so I'd probably go to Hell if I ever got to spirit world or three, defend humanity from these creatures by destroying them and sending them to spirit world even if it is early which racks up to good." Koga explains staring at my ceiling, I nod trying to take it all in, we sit in silence for a few minutes while I pull into a mall area,

"And how exactly do you fight them?' I ask getting out of my car, he laughs,

"That's a bit more complicated, but I'm not the only one, there are actually a bunch of ghosts hiding in the city, lots of kids see us so we stay hidden a lot. I don't know a lot about other spirits but when I died I got these powers."


End file.
